In some cases, a multiple-processor system may be a computing component that includes two or more independent processing units. These processing units may be referred to as “cores,” “Central Processing Units” (CPUs), or “CPU cores.” These processing units may read and execute program instructions. The program instructions may include adding, moving data, and branching. In some cases, the multiple-processor system may run multiple instructions at the same time to increase overall speed for the execution of the programs. In some cases, a user equipment may use a multiple-processor system for high-performance and low-power operations. For example, a user equipment may use an MP system that includes 4 or 8 cores.